


The Love Affairs of a Hetalian High School

by loli_senpai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Yaoi, gay high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loli_senpai/pseuds/loli_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>High school can be a fucked up place...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> High school can be a fucked up place...

It was the first day of school and all students of Gakuen High were headed to the auditorium for an assembly. Slowly traveling with the massive crowd of people, Arthur Kirkland entered the auditorium and looked around for someone he knew to sit with. “All of these bloody people around and I can’t even find one of my friends.” He thought as he settled to just sit in an empty row by himself, he placed his messenger bag full of new school supplies onto his lap. After a few minutes the auditorium was full and Arthur could actually see most his friends sitting across the gym on the other side. “Oh bloody hell, Oh well.” He said to himself. Just as he finally accepted that he would have to sit alone, Francis Bonnefoy walked in with his two friends Gilbert and Antonio. 

“Bonjour, monsieur Kirkland!” He said as they sat next to him.

“Oh, hello Francis.” Arthur said almost irritated. The two had a very temperamental relationship. They would be great friends one week and then the next it would be almost like a war was going on between them. Most of the time, they just liked being mean to each other. They would never admit it, but they had both missed the other’s company. 

“So what did you do this summer, eat crumpets and hallucinate that you had friends?” Francis teased, making his friends laugh. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“I did. And what did you do? Contract a new strand of STIs?” He retorted. Antonio and Gilbert laughed even louder.

“Why don’t you two get a room.” Gilbert said after Francis and Arthur began arguing. Gilbert was notorious around campus for being the biggest bad boy in school.

“They are just having some fun, Gil. Besides I missed this. Just like old times, right guys?” He asked Sitting back in his seat. Antonio was the nicest one out of the three of them, He was always the one who calmed everyone down when things got too dramatic.

“Okay, Students I need everyone to pay attention now.” Said Mr.Beilschmidt, the school’s principal, and Gilbert’s dad. The entire school was silenced. Pretty much every student thought that Principal Beilschmidt was kinda scary so they all tried their best not to go to detention. Except for Gilbert, of course. Mr. Beilschmidt continued on to host the assembly, going over rules, dress code, and all of the usual boring things. 

 

Later on during the day Arthur and Francis found out that they would be in the same History class. “Welcome to my class! Everyone sit wherever you’d like, we have no seating charts here.” He said as he handed everyone a syllabus. Arthur and Francis decided to sit in the second row together. 

“Francis, we can copy off of each other just like last year.” Arthur said as they settled into their seats. Francis nodded in agreement. 

“Do you guys mind if I sit here?” Alfred F. Jones asked, as he proceeded to sit at the seat in front of them anyways. He turned and faced them. “Hey, Arthur, Francis. How was your summer? You look great do you get a tan?” He asked smiling brightly at them. Alfred was the Quarterback of the football team, and the cliched most popular guy in school. 

Arthur blushed, “My summer was fine. Thank you, Alfred. How was yours?” He smiled over at Francis.

“My summer was awesome. Mattie and I went kayaking. Have you ever been kayaking? It’s pretty awesome.” Alfred continued on about how his summer was cool and how many video games he played, and how many times he went hiking. All the while Arthur and Francis listened and gazed at Alfred’s perfection. Arthur had a crush on Alfred since he met him at a party last year. 

“Class, we will now go over the syllabus, can I have everyone take turns reading it and then we can discuss afterwards if there are any questions.” Mr.Vargas said as the bell rang, all of the students turned their attention foreword. He took a seat at his desk and called on the first student to read. “Mister Toris, you can start us off.”

“Welcome to Ancient History. This year we will be learning many-” read Toris, one of Alfred’s best friends from the football team, he nudged Alfred on the shoulder to get him to pay attention. A common occurrence. Meanwhile, Francis passed a note to Arthur.

“Next time you might want to at least close your mouth when you're talking to Alfred, you might drool.” Arthur grunted and quickly wrote back.

“You’re just jealous because he likes me more than you!” he threw the note onto Francis’ desk. Francis crumpled it up and threw it in his bag. 

“I am not” He whispered. It was his turn to read. 

 

In the next classroom over, Gilbert and Antonio were in Mr.Edelstein's class for music. Mr. Edelstein was one of the strictest teacher’s in the school. He had a very short temper and was about as pushy as any other high school music teacher. “I’m going to pass around a clipboard with a sign out sheet on it. You will sign your name next to the instrument you desire to use, at the end of the school year if there are any major damages you are going to be held responsible to fix them.” He explained as he handed the board to Gilbert, “Are we understood mister Beilschmidt?” He asked giving Gilbert a stern look.

“Oh, I understand you perfectly well, sir,” Gilbert replied in a smart tone.

“I will not have a repeat of last year, Gilbert. If you can’t behave yourself I will terminate you from this class.” Mr. Edelstein and Gilbert never got along well. Gilbert couldn’t stand the man, but his father wouldn’t let him drop the class. 

“Yes, sir.” Gilbert retorted bitterly, passing the clipboard on to Antonio. They had each signed for guitar. It was another one of their shared hobbies. Other than that they were both on the Soccer team together Antonio was even the Captain. 

“Gil, I think it’s good that you are being so nice to Mr. Edelstein. You usually would have already done something stupid to end up in the office by now. I’m proud of you, buddy.” He said patting his friend on the back.

“Thanks, Tino, but it’s only the first day back. I still have time.” Gilbert said. He went and got guitars for him and Antonio to start practicing with. “I got you the same acoustic you used last year.” Gilbert handed his friend the guitar before sitting down and tuning his bass. A few moments of playing and chatting later, they were interrupted by a quiet blonde journalism student. 

“Um, excuse me? Hi, I’m Matthew, I just wanted to know if I could get a few pictures of you two for journalism? It’s for the paper’s back to school special.” He said standing there awkwardly. Gilbert stared him down intensely for a second before giving a wide smile.

“Sure. Take as many as you like, babycakes.” He leaned in closer to Antonio. Matthew snapped a few pictures, and then smiled. 

“Thanks, they look great. Do you guys want to see?” He came and stood between them to show them.

“Yes, I have to approve of every picture of me that might get published anywhere.” Gilbert said, he leaned over closely. 

“I don’t care how bad I look, Just never get me in a picture with this idiot again.” Antonio laughed, he continued to play his guitar before Mr. Edelstein caught them messing around. “Gilbert, You should get back to your instrument, we only have a week before performances.” 

“Yeah, I have to go take pictures of some other classes too, good luck with your practicing.” Matthew said , Gilbert watched him until he left the room. 

“You like him.” Antonio smiled at Gilbert and raised his eyebrows. “You know that’s Alfred’s brother.”

“Okay, so I thought he was a cutie. It’s not like I just fell in love with him or anything.” Gilbert said defensively. “There’s nothing wrong with flirting every once in a while. Even if it is Alfred’s brother. Besides I’m like way too cool to start dating people, it ruins my image.” He said playing a few notes on his bass, “I’m supposed to be the lonely bad boy.” 

“Well that’s good, because I don’t see how he would be interested in you anyways.” Antonio said laughing when Gilbert flipped him off.


	2. Chapter 2

In Mr. Vargas's class, Arthur and Francis were still fighting over who Alfred liked more. Alfred tapped their shoulders at the end of class  
“Umm dudes you knows class is over right?” They both jumped and blushed in embarrassment and nodded, “Alright what’s your next class?” Alfred asked, Francis said he had science and Arthur had Math with Alfred, they headed to their classes.  
In math class the instructor was Mr.Wang, the second of the most strictest teacher, he also held the cooking club. He gave out a seating chart, Kiku and Alfred ended up sitting next to eachother.

“Hello Alfred san.” Kiku greeted politely sitting down.   
“Hey Kiku are we up for horror movie night on Friday?” Alfred said excitedly.  
“You always end up scared, shouldn't you be keeping up with your studies?”  
“Nah I'm-”

“Class! Listen here! Here is your first assignment.” Mr.Wang passed out the assignment, Alfred took one look and paled.   
“Hey Kiku, you doing anything after school?”  
“I have to work on things for student council. Why?” he raised a brow  
“Well you're good at Math and I need to be on Football be a pal and help me with this?”  
“What happened to you don't need to keep up with studies?”  
“Come on Kiku.” he pouted  
“Fine but I'm in charge and pay attention”  
“Thanks dude” he hugged him followed by Kiku blushing and pushing him off and doing his assignment.

Arthur watched the two being on the other side of the classroom glaring seeing competition. He texted Francis “Hey frog you'll never guess what I saw?”  
“What?” he texted back, he was in Mr. Braginski's class.

Mr. Braginski was one of the nicest teachers you could meet, although he came off as scary, with his views and his metaphors and how he talked, also a few minor rumors like throwing a student against the wall.  
Feliciano, Gilbert, and Francis had this class together.  
“This teacher is scary I wish had this class with Ludwig..” Feli pouted  
“Speaking of mien bruder, I'm surprise he’s wide awake today I mean you two were loud last night be glad mien father wasn't home” Gilbert grinned  
“Gilbert we didn't do anything!” Feli blushed a deep crimson.  
“Do what?” Mr. Braginski asked standing behind them  
Francis, Gilbert, and Feli jumped,  
“Nothing!” the three yelled at the same time  
“Da don't lie, Francis if I see you texting again I'll have to take it” He went back to teaching with a smile on his face.  
The three let out a sigh of relief, while Gilbert and Feli were talking, Arthur and francis texted how Kiku shouldn’t tutor Alfred and how they had to keep a watchful eye on the two.

At lunch Matthew sat alone, he didn’t really have any friends and his brother sat with other people at lunch, Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio walked in, Gilbert saw Mattie alone and took this as an opportunity, he left his friends sat next to Mattie.  
“Gil has a crush” Toni teased to Francis they both giggled and observed his friend.  
“Hes too innocent for Gil and Alfred won’t let this happen, there is no way they will date.” Antonio spoke.  
“I bet they will and possibly fall in love” Francis grinned  
“Alright Amigo, lets make a bet”  
“Fine If they are dating by the end of semester you have to do my homework for the whole second semester”  
“And if they don't you have to do mine” Antonio said with a smirk so sure he would win.  
“Deal and Gilbert isn’t to know” Francis added, the two shook on it but were interrupted by Antonio's temperamental Boyfriend.  
“Hey bastard! What the hell, you haven't said hi to me all day!”  
“Oh hola, Lovi” he said trying to kissed him but got slapped instead.  
“You know how I feel about PDA.” he said sitting down. He blushed and kissed his cheek, “Ti Amo though..” he blushed looking away.

Meanwhile with Gilbert and Mattie. . . “Hey babycakes” he winked, Mattie blushed and looked down.  
“Hello...” he greeted moving over so Gil could sit next to him.  
“Why are you alone? Someone as cute as you should have some friends”  
“I don't have any...no one knows who I am..” he blushed looking down  
“Oh sorry..” Gil kinda felt bad  
“Its fine” he smiled  
“Well mind if I have lunch with you” Gil offered  
“No but why?”  
“Because everyone deserves a friend”  
“You want to be my friend?” he smiled brightly  
“Ja why not” Gil smiled and took a bite of his sandwich. Mattie smiled and ate as well and said thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took me so long to write, I have been too busy being a complete asshole.

The first week of school had gone by painfully and slowly. Antonio, Francis and Gilbert decided that a party was in order to ease everyone’s spirits. Antonio’s parents were out of town for an entire month on a trip to Spain, so they were at his house setting up. Antonio’s family lived in the farthest corner of the town. His house was surrounded by woods, and the police never drove around because it was his family’s private property. Francis put a food table together, while Gilbert set up the sound system. “Antonio, it’s a good thing you live all the way out here in the middle of nowhere. I’m going to have this thing so loud tonight, it’s going to be awesome.” Gilbert was ecstatic, he had invited Matthew and was hoping to make a move on him tonight. “I’m glad you’re happy about it, amigo. We also have a lake just down the path in the woods, but last time Francis started a skinny dipping trend and I never want to see that again.” Antonio teased, he was carrying a beer keg up from his family’s basement. “Toni, aren’t your parents going to get angry when they find out that you have been stealing their liquor all this time? I mean, we must have taken so much wine and beer from their cellar already.” Francis asked.  
“You know, honestly I think they know. They just buy more to replace what we take. Partying runs in the family, bro.” Antonio laughed handing the keg over to Francis, “‘I’m going to go get some other stuff from down there. Tonight’s a special occasion, Gil might get laid!” He left again.  
“Gil! You didn’t tell me this! Who is the lucky girl?” Francis asked.  
“Well, It’s not a girl, and you know that.” Gilbert said watching Francis struggle to get the keg back to the table. “He’s talking about how I invited Matthew to the party. Who know’s if he’ll even come. It’ll be hard, Alfred’s going to be here.”  
“Oh, don’t you worry about Alfred, I’ll keep him busy.”   
“Yeah, You and Arthur will, I’m sure.”   
“Arthur wasn’t invited!”  
“Oh, I thought you said I should invite him…” Gilbert said quietly. Francis slammed the keg onto the table.  
“Merde! Gilbert you idiot!”  
“Dude, calm your shit. We just have to think of a way to get Arthur to make a fool of himself in front of Alfred.” Gilbert got up from his seat, he switched the sound system on and gave it a test. Music blasted through the entire house, Antonio could hear it clearly from the cellar.   
Francis and Gilbert looked at each other and smiled.   
“I’ll get him horribly drunk.” Francis yelled.  
“That sounds good! He’s an idiot after two beers.” Gilbert turned the music off. “Well, it’s almost time. I’m going to take a shower and get ready.” He grabbed his bag and went to a bathroom upstairs.   
“Don’t forget to scrub your balls!” Francis called up to him.  
“Fuck you.” Gilbert yelled back closing the door. 

Antonio returned from the cellar with a crate of various liquor bottles. “You think this is good, amigo?” He asked Francis.  
“Oh yes, not to mention that other people will bring some stuff to share.” Francis helped Antonio set out the bottles on the counter. “So, how are you thinking that Mattie will respond to Gil’s advances tonight?”  
“Well, I don’t know. I think it all depends on if he even comes or not. If he does come, then i think Gil has a 65% chance of getting him.” Antonio said.  
“65! I think our Gil has a better chance than that.”  
“Well, Alfred will be here, so I don’t think that it will get very far.”  
“You’re right. Well, we can definitely expect some drama tonight.” Francis said as he put the last bottle of wine on the table. “We’re so classy.” He laughed.   
“Si. I’m going to get dressed, you should too, people will be appearing in half an hour.” Antonio said. Francis agreed. 

After a while the house was full of teenagers. Arthur had been hanging out with Francis and Feliciano. “Let’s all do a shot!”  
“Hold on, I have to get my boyfriend!” Feliciano ran off, he returned with Gilbert’s younger brother Ludwig. “Okay, Francis, Let’s do this.”  
“What are we doing?” Ludwig asked confused until Francis handed him a full shotglass. “No, I’ll just take a beer.” He said.   
“Very well, Arthur will have the one you didn’t take!” Francis said kindly handing it to Arthur who had already taken his first shot.  
“I know what you’re doing Francis, I will take this shot. But there is no way I’m going to get wasted tonight and ruin my chances with Alfred.   
“Oh, you like Alfred, Arthur? You two would make a very good couple! We could go on a double date!” Feliciano said turning to Ludwig, “Wouldn’t that be fun!?” Ludwig smiled and nodded his head firmly.  
“Well, I don’t think that will be happening. Arthur is much too boring for Alfred. He needs someone more fun, someone who knows how to please.” Francis said.  
Arthur took another shot. “Well, I’m not sure you’ve heard, but Alfred is into men. So why don’t you just give up on him, girly?” Arthur said before storming away.  
“Feli, why don’t we go somewhere else?” Ludwig asked, pulling Feliciano outside where they made out or something.

 

Francis went to find Antonio and Gilbert. They were dancing in the livingroom. He decided to join them. “I can’t believe Matthew or Alfred haven’t shown up yet, It’s almost been three hours.” Antonio shouted to them over the music.   
“I’m totally okay if they don’t.” Gilbert said. He had convinced himself that Matthew wasn’t interested. Or at least he was trying. “I need another beer.”  
“He’s had a lot of beer tonight already...Do you think we should stop him before he starts to get too sloppy?” Antonio asked Francis.  
“No, I think we should just let whatever happens happens. I don’t want to get too involved. Besides, I’m too worried about getting Arthur so drunk that he can’t even walk.”  
Antonio laughed. “Well, you are off to a good start.” Just then Arthur showed up behind them, putting his arms on their shoulder. “Who wants to bloody dance?” He asked, grabbing Francis anyways. “Arthur, how much have you had so far?” He asked going along with his horrible dance moves.  
“I’m not drunk, I just have a buzz.” He replied. They danced for a while, then Francis poured him a shot of tequila. 

It was starting to get to that point in the party where everyone was really drunk and crazy.   
Antonio was in the upstairs bathroom making out with his boyfriend, Romano.  
Francis had a whole group of people doing a conga line while playing limbo. Needless to say, that was a disaster and many people were falling all over the place. Feliciano was one of them. Ludwig had to carry him into the kitchen and give him an ice pack.   
Gilbert was still a little bit sober, but he knew that after two more he would be at his ‘fuck it’ drink.  
Everything was going as their parties always did when Matthew and Alfred showed up late. “Hey guys, sorry I’m late. I bought more beer though!” He said. Gilbert helped him take it to the table. “Hey did your brother come with you?” He asked. “Yeah, he’s coming, he’s probably with Kiku, they were looking at the stars or something on the way in here. Oh, and I hope it’s okay that I brought Kiku.” Alfred said before joining up with his football friends.   
Gilbert went outside to find Kiku and Matthew looking at the stars together. “It’s pretty cold out here, I’m going to go find Alfred.” Kiku said after he saw Gilbert.   
“Hey Matthew, how’s it going?” He asked


	4. Chapter 4

Kiku saw the Prussian and left looking around, “I apologize, but I think I will find Alfred” he bowed and left, causing Matthew to wave goodbye and smile at Gil.   
“Hey Gil….” he said shyly looking away, the stars were in an array of assortments and it truly looked beautiful. “Isn’t it gorgeous out?”   
Gil nodded and stared at the blonde, the moonlight shined off of Matthew, causing a glow around him and when he smiled it was enough to make the Albino blush. 

Kiku left the scene and looked for Alfred, but ended up standing the corner awkwardly with some water, he saw Alfred but decided not to approach the blonde who was hanging with his football buddies. Alfred left and and walked over to Kiku. “Hey dude you ok? you look a bit lonely I invited you to make friends.” Alfred laughed  
Kiku was a bit offended but nodded “Alfred-san what about your friends?” he pointed to a drunk brit who started to strip. Alfred laughed “Damn, looks like he’s already wasted!”   
Kiku laughed and the two sat down talking both sober Alfred had a few beers but was still sober. 

Feliciano and Ludwig went to a spare room to make out, which turned into something heated, both shirtless and and sweaty from passionate kissing, both continued kissing, Ludwig reaching for Felis pants, but was stopped by Felis hand, “not yet” he smiled. Ludwig sighed and calmed down. Seconds later the italians brother walked in with a face as red as a tomato, as Antonio would say. “Get off of him!” Lovino screamed causing Feli to jump.   
“Its not what you think!” Feli yelled.  
“Oh yea well it looks like-”   
“Oh Lovi~ is the room vacant?” A drunk spaniard spoke. Lovino blushed as Ludwig grabbed Felis hand and ran out of the room. When in another room Feli spoke.  
“You can’t keep trying every time we make out I told you i'm not ready”  
“Ja I know and I’m sorry my Liebling”  
Feli smiled “Next time just have some self control?”  
Ludwig nodded and agreed “You're right, now let’s go enjoy the party.”

 

Back at at the party, Francis was on the verge of dying of laughter as he recorded a very drunk Arthur dancing in his boxers like a madman. Kiku and Alfred were getting close but Kiku realized this and tensed.   
“Kiku I can't thank you enough for the tutoring, who knew you could be cute and smart” he joked, Alfred felt a connection with Kiku but felt the other man was straight and didn't want to ruin what the two had. Kiku on the other hand started to feel his heart beat around the other and it felt weird to him. He didn't know how to deal with these emotions. He got up “Alfred-san its getting late i'm going to head home, i'll see you tomorrow for tutoring “  
Alfred smiled “Yea, i'll walk ya home you know I am the hero”  
Kiku giggled “I'll be fine Alfred-san” and the japanese man left. He decided to ignore the foreign emotion and walked home.   
When Kiku left Alfred sighed, “Were only friends...” he said to himself ignoring the emotion.

With Gil and Matthew things were going great they talked and Gilbert felt really close to the other he felt something he had never felt. He leaned in and kissed Matthew, Matthew blushed and kissed back. At that moment Alfred walked out to see the player and his innocent brother kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m never talking to you again.” Matthew cried from the backseat of the car as Alfred drove them home. Kiku sat quietly in the passenger’s seat, feeling that it wasn’t his place to get into a family fight.   
“I can live with that, what I can’t live with is the fact that Gilbert, literally the biggest asshole in the school would have anything to do with you. He’s just a creep, Mattie. I’m trying to protect you.” Alfred said. He stopped in front of their house. “I’m going to take Kiku home now, we’ll talk more about this later” Alfred said. Matthew fled from the truck. 

“Should I text him? I feel kinda lame for losing in a fight with his brother, but I hope he’s okay.” Gilbert asked Francis and Antonio. The three of them were in the bathroom together, hiding from the rest of the party. Francis held an ice pack to Gilbert’s eye.  
“Dude, you got fucking slammed.” Antonio laughed. “Just tell him that you are fine, you can still save some of your dignity if you act like that was nothing.”   
Francis joked, “You got a really sexy black eye from it. We can work with this.”   
Gilbert took a deep breath, his entire body ached. He sent Mattie a text; “Got a wicked black eye. I’ll send pics later. How are you?”

“Alfred, I don’t see why you took Matthew home first, now we have to go back. I just don’t think you should be wasting your gas like that.” Kiku said, surprised with himself.  
Alfred sighed, “I didn’t want that to be the last story of the night. How’d you like the party?” He asked, trying to get the recent event off of his mind.   
“It was nice. I don’t usually enjoy parties, but it was entertaining to see Arthur wasted.” Kiku said.  
“Yeah, that’s not the worst he’s been. One time he took all of his clothes off.” Alfred laughed.   
“Sounds terrible.” Kiku grimaced.   
“Yeah, It was. And then Francis convinced him to twerk on Ludwig. It was crazy. Ludwig was so pissed.” They laughed as they pulled up to Kiku’s house. There was a slight awkward silence before Kiku decided to thank Alfred for the ride and get out of the car. “No problem, Kiku. I’ll see you on Monday.” Alfred smiled. When he turned his head to back out of Kiku’s driveway, he noticed Matthew’s phone flashing in the backseat.

 

“Great. I think whatever this thing I had going on with Matthew is over now.” Gilbert said after reading the text. He stood up and examined his body. “Alfred sure as hell knows how to fight.” Gilbert was starting to develop some bruises on his chest. 

“What did Matthew say?” Antonio asked. Gilbert handed his phone to Francis who read aloud; “Tonight was a mistake, I don’t want to see you anymore. Just leave me alone.”   
It was quiet, Gill ruffled his hair staring at himself in the mirror. Antonio handed him his shirt.   
“Let’s go and get drunk.” Francis suggested, to help ease the tension.  
“Fuck it.” Gil threw his shirt down and followed his friends back out to the party.

Francis went into the kitchen, he found Arthur sitting on the counter, eating ice cream out of the carton. “Arthur, you will get sick.” He sighed pulling it out of his friends hands.   
“Fuck you, you bloody frog.” Arthur mumbled. “I can’t believe I let you do this to me again, I am a king, god damn it. Do you have any idea what friendship means? I hate you. And your perfect hair.” He said as he tried to jump off the counter, but just fell to the ground. Francis helped him up. “You need to eat something.” Francis laughed. He steadied Arthur on his feet and walked him into the dining room.   
Ludwig and Feliciano were sitting at the table when Francis sat Arthur down, giving him a sandwich. “Here, you better eat the whole thing, too. I’ll be back to check on you. I have to find an empty room” Arthur grumbled something inaudible and began to eat. Francis asked Ludwig to watch him for 10 minutes. The three of them sat in silence for most of the time, until Arthur finally spoke.   
“Do you two know that everyone in school hates you.” Arthur asked them nonchalantly.   
“No.” Ludwig said, almost emotionless. Feliciano was stunned.  
“Yeah, everyone just hates you guys. You’re too bloody perfect for each other.You just make us sick.” Arthur said, his mouth full of sandwich.  
“Hear that, Feli?” Ludwig smiled. He kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. Feliciano smiled. “Why don’t you try to get a special someone, Arthur?” He asked.  
“Because that fucker Francis is a dick head and a total prick.” Arthur said.  
“Oh, you don’t mean that.” Francis said from behind him. Ludwig and Feliciano laughed. 

Arthur got up from the table, he tried to walk but only made it two steps before he fell into Francis’ arms. “This is all so sudden, Arthur. Here I’ll help you walk, mon chere.” Francis joked, as he put his arms around the other man. He then led him to a spare room.   
“Oh no, I am not giving in to your temptations tonight,you asshole!” Arthur tried to weasel out of Francis’ arms.   
“Relax, I’m not trying to sleep with you! Merde. Arthur, stop!” Francis yelled, he pushed his friend into the bed. “You are crazy, Arthur, I’m not always trying to get into your pants!” He yelled as he took his friends shoes off and covered him up. “Bonne nuit, perdant.” He said as he shut the door.   
Arthur sighed and then passed out. 

Out in the hallway Antonio and Romano were making out. “This room’s taken.” Francis told them as he locked the door, trapping Arthur inside.   
“We don’t need a room, this is my house.” Antonio said between kisses, he then proceeded to take Romano’s pants off.   
“Hey, stupid! Everyone is going to see, you ass hole.” Romano said. He pulled Antonio into an empty room. “I told you that I hate it when do that shit.” He said as he stripped of all his clothing. “Do you have a condom?”   
“Si” Antonio said, preparing himself. The two got onto the bed, Antonio kissed his lover’s face. “Te amo” He kept repeating, as he kissed his way down to his neck and trailed his way down to his lower stomach. They had an incredibly passionate night together.

It had gotten to the stage of the party where most of the guests had gone home, there were some sleeping in odd places around the house, and there were a few sitting in a circle passing around a bottle of vodka. Gilbert sat next to Francis. It was a party tradition of the single people to drink a bottle of vodka then play spin the bottle to give the night an end. Whoever it landed on for you in the second round is who you are supposed to hook up with for the rest of the night. Gil took a big drink and passed on. “Are you sure you want to play?” Francis asked. Gil shrugged I have nothing to lose. It didn’t take long for the bottle to empty and the game to begin. Francis gave the first the spin, and it landed on none other than Gilbert. “I’ve never kissed you before, I bet you taste like beer.” Francis laughed before grabbing his best friend’s face and gave him a big kiss.   
“I never want to do that again.” Gilbert wiped his mouth, and spun. it landed on Feliks, the flamboyant kid who was popular for being head of the Dance team. They kissed and Gilbert thought it was weird, but Feliks giggled. Everyone else took their turn and the second round came along. Shit was about to get real, Gilbert thought. Francis was the first to spin and he left with some girl from his math class. It was Gilbert’s turn to spin again, and he took a deep breath silently regretting what he was about to do. The bottle came to a slow stop, it had landed on Feliks again.


	6. Chapter 6

When school had started back up Matthew sat in class with Feliks overhearing him speak.   
"Guess what hottie I had fun with at the party?... Mr. Albino bad guy himself!" Feliks giggled. Matthew over heard and felt his heart drop, a tear falling. He couldn't believe it, his brother was right Gilbert was nothing but a bad guy. He silently cried on the inside hearing Feliks brag about about his fun night with Gilbert. After class Matthew ran into Francis. Francis smiled but frowned when he saw the sad expression.   
"What's wrong Mon Ami?"  
"My brother was right, Gilbert is such a player..I didn't get to tell him how I feel if only I didn't lose my phone in the car..." He cried in Francis's chest.   
"Weren't you the one who rejected him?"   
"When did I do that?"

Gilbert sat in class feeling sort of down and not himself.   
"Gilbert! Pay attention!" The music teacher scolded   
"Shut the fuck up...no one likes your class anyways!" Gilbert snapped  
"What! Stay after school no excuses!" He said his face deep red from anger.  
Antonio sighed.  
"what's bothering you amigo you’re never that aggressive. Is it that boy Matthew?"  
"Naw bro, I don't need that Canadian cutie. I'm too awesome to be with a dork like him. I could screw a teacher if I want"  
"You worry me man, and I know you're lying but you will eventually realize it" he giggled causing Gilbert to lightly punch his arm jokingly.   
"Oh yes how's things with Italian boy?" Gilbert grinned  
"Oh good! Lovi and I finally exchanged “I love you’s” so, I'm pretty happy. "   
"Antonio, do you want detention too?!" The teacher called out.  
"No, sir.." Antonio fell quiet after that   
Gilbert giggled at him and stayed quiet.

Alfred sat by Arthur.   
"Oh, Alfred how are you? Do you need any help in class?"  
"Naw, I got it dude. But, you might need help on your drinking?" He joked   
"Shut up, you git!"   
"Calm down! Who put a stuck up your ass?"   
"No one. Now Alfred, is everything alright? I mean, I've been hearing how you hurt Gilbert at the party?"   
"Yea, the jackass tried to make a move on little Matthew. "   
"Why’s that bad? According to the frog, he isn't that bad of a guy."   
"Why are you defending him? Don't you hate Francis?" He snapped   
"Alfred..."   
"Right, I'm sorry dude...."   
"It's alright. What's bothering you, old chap?"   
"A lot actually...Matthew wanted to date someone who would only hurt him...football...and I think I like someone but I doubt he likes me back..."  
Arthur sighed "Alfred Matthew is old enough to date who he wants, Wait! Crush!? May I ask who?" He tensed.  
"Oh. I can't say, dude. It's secret " Alfred blushed.  
"Secret..." Arthur shook with anticipation he was so curious, hoping it was him. "Your best idea is to be honest with this chap and hope it works out, or won't ruin what you have with the person now"   
Alfred sighed "I'll wait a bit. I'll see how today goes..."   
"That a boy. Now, did you do your homework?"   
"Aww. Shit, dude..."   
Arthur sighed, he handed Alfred his. "Copy it before class starts."   
Alfred gave a sweet smile "Thanks, dude. I can always count on you."   
"No problem..." He blushed a bit   
"Oh, no! Matthew, that's not good, I have to tell Gilbert..."  
"I just can't believe Alfred did it..." Matthew said calming down "Can you talk to Gil for me?"   
"Of course" he smiled 

After school Francis saw Gilbert,"Gil, we need to talk!”  
“How about you text me? I got detention again."   
"But this is important!" Francis argued   
"Well I'm sorry, bro. I need to pass"  
"It's about Matthew!"   
"Just fucking tell me about it later!" He snapped at the name and headed to detention.   
In detention he sat at a desk alone thinking he could charm his music teacher. He grinned and looked at him beginning to use his charm and say how much he loved music. Mr.Edelstein Smiled and responded to him ever so often the two alone in a room. 

Alfred was on his way to meet up with kiku when he ran into his brother.   
"How could you?!" Matthew yelled.  
"What?"   
"Say what you said to Gilbert! I really liked him!"   
"He's no good for you, he’s just going to hurt you!"  
"But Alfred I-"   
"Look!" Alfred pointed to the window in the music class showing the music teacher getting comfy with Gilbert one about to kiss the other. "He's trying to get with Mr.Edelstien...Mattie, I love you. But, you need better than that."   
Matthew glared not believing it and ran home. Alfred sighed and went to meet up with Kiku.   
"Sorry, I'm late for tutoring...."   
"It's ok Alfred-San. Ready to begin?"   
"Yea..."   
"Is everything alright?" Kiku asked concerned  
"Yea. It's Mattie that's all."   
"I see. Well, let's try to take your mind off it?"   
"Yea. Thanks, dude..."   
Kiku began to tutor him causing the two to get closer once Kiku felt the urge of wanting to be near Alfred he ended the tutoring and left smiling at his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
When Gilbert got out of detention he ran to his gym locker and changed into his practice clothes quickly. He ran out to the field and apologized to Mr. Vargas for being late, handing him a pass. “Gilbert, you better not have been in detention. You know that would mean you would have to be cut from the team.” Mr. Vargas said before reading the slip. “You were helping out in Mr.Edelstien’s class?” He looked at Gilbert quizzically.  
“Just getting some extra credit, gotta pass right?” Gilbert said rolling his eyes, he ran out to the field catching up with his fellow team mates.  
“Hello, Gilbert!” Feliciano was the first to greet Gilbert with a hug.  
“Hey, Feli.” Gilbert patted his brother’s boyfriend on the back.  
“How was detention?” Francis asked, as they did drills together.  
“I’ll tell you about it later. You want to come over?” Gil asked, also looking over to Antonio, who was busy training Romano.  
“Oui, I told you I need to talk to you.” Francis replied. Antonio then called everybody to the middle of the field for wrap up.  
When Matthew got home he was much calmer, his parents weren't home so he blasted some music and ate ice cream to try to get over his pain. He used the house phone to call Feliks.  
“What’s up?” Feliks answered.  
“Hey, Feliks. It’s me, Matthew. I heard you talking in class, but I didn't get to hear the whole story about what happened at the party.” Matthew said.  
“Oh. Like, weren't you there? I mean your brother beat the shit out of Gilbert. I thought you would remember that.” Feliks said. Matthew cringed at the memory of his brother hurting the guy he liked.  
“Yeah, Well I remember that, but I was talking about your story. Anything juicy happen?” Matthew said trying to get Feliks to spill, which wasn't very hard at all.  
“Oh-em-gee! Yes, Mattie! You would not believe it. I was like so wasted, but like still graceful and glamorous, and Toris was tired like he always is, so he went home. Then I was like, well I’m not just going to go home too! I have to stay for my first spin the bottle! It was the perfect night to do it too, because I had worn my new leopard print dress with my black heels so I looked cute. I even curled my hair that day.” Feliks began to go on a tangent.  
“Feliks, Don’t forget the point of this story.” Matthew reminded him.  
“Oh, right! The hook up! So, anyways Gilbert is sitting like right across from me, all bruised and beat up. He just looked so sexy, in like a bad boy sort of way. And when it was his turn to spin, the bottle landed on me both times! I also had to kiss some other guy that I don’t remember. I was drunk. Anyways, We went to the back yard where he had parked his car. We went into the back seat and talked for like one minute, he asked me if I was sure that I was okay with sleeping with him. Then we just started making out, he was really aggressive and dominant. It was so crazy, Mattie. We had sex in the back of his car.” Feliks sighed, remembering his crazy party one night stand.  
“That is insane.” Matthew said, trying not to sound jealous. He heard the front door open, and Alfred walked in.  
“Yeah, But I feel bad for him. He said that some other kid broke things off with him that night. He seemed pretty down about it.” Feliks said.  
“Really? Well, I hope that ends well. I gotta go now, Fe. I’ll see you in Journalism tomorrow.” Matthew said before hanging up the phone quickly. He ran up to his room, avoiding Alfred.  
Alfred walked into the house, still flustered from his time with Kiku. He went up to his room, passing by Matthew’s on his way. “Mattie, I love you.” He said as as he passed his brother’s door. Alfred entered his room and threw himself onto his bed. He tried to think of a way to get Matthew to stop being so upset with him. 

Soccer practice had ended, Gilbert was in his room with Francis and Antonio. The three were doing homework and talking about how the day had gone. “So, please tell me, how did you end up getting detention this time?” Francis asked, he was helping Antonio with his math homework.  
“I think that Mr.Edelstien guy hates me. I mean, he’s always mean to students but I think he has something against me. I was talking in class, he yelled at me, I dropped the f-bomb. I spent most of soccer practice in detention. He’s friends with my dad, so I probably would have been grounded if my dad ever found out.” Gilbert said nonchalantly. He was scanning through his English book.  
“He’s not going to tell your dad?” Antonio asked.  
“Nope. He’s also not going to put that detention session on my record.”Gilbert said, he looked up to see his friends looking at him with somewhat confused expressions.  
“What?!” Gilbert asked.  
“What did you do?” Francis asked, he knew that Gilbert had a habit of getting himself into some crazy shit when he was emotionally unstable.  
“I just talked him out of it, I’m very persuasive sometimes.”  
“No, you’re not. You’re an idiot. What happened?”  
“I already told you, I went to detention. I talked the old perv out of it.”  
“Sacre coeur! Gilbert, please tell me you didn't.” Francis was now standing in front of him. Antonio watched, confused about what the two were talking about.  
“Francis, don’t act like it’s your problem. I can handle it. I have him right where I want him, and it’s not going to get out of hand.” Gilbert said rising from his seat to look Francis in the eye. “I need this. I have no other choice, if that detention went on my record I’d have been kicked off the team. I’m also failing his class because I hate music theory and I didn't pass our last test, so I’m doing this for the team.”  
“What exactly happened?”  
“I just sat there for the most of it. Then we started talking and I brought up the fact that I was going to get kicked off the team. Then I asked if there was something that we could work out. Anyways, turns out the dude’s a total perv and we ended up kissing. Like I said, I can handle it. It’s for the team, dude.”  
“That’s bullshit. Is this about Matthew?”  
“Oh, come on! No, I do not care about that stupid, mouse-ish little blond asshole. I was just trying to play him.” Gilbert crossed his arms in frustration.  
“That’s why he’s acting out! He thinks that Matthew isn't interested in him because his brother beat him up, so now he’s just going around trying to fuck a teacher.” Francis finally explained the situation to Antonio who had been lost the entire time.  
“You weren't kidding. This in’t going to end well, Gil.” Antonio was shocked.  
“Matthew isn't interested in me, he made that very clear when he told me to just leave him alone, and that’s what I did. Now, would you just get out of here Francis, you’re really pissing me off.” Gilbert said, he pushed Francis towards the door.  
“Fine, I’ll leave. Don’t talk to me at school tomorrow.” He said as he quickly gathered his things and left.He didn't even want to tell Gilbert the truth about Matthew, he was furious. Antonio looked up at Gilbert in silence.  
“Where did you leave off?” Gilbert asked, he sat next to him and took Francis’ place in helping Antonio with his math, as if nothing happened. 

The next day at school, Feliciano had gotten a text from Ludwig to go to the English supply closet which was in a secluded area on the top floor. When he got there he awkwardly knocked on the door. “Hello? Luddy? You text-ed me to come here, but I’m not sure why..” He asked looking around. “It’s the middle of class time…” Ludwig opened the door suddenly and pulled him in. He locked the door again quickly.  
“Did anyone see you?” He asked, greeting his boyfriend with a kiss.  
“I don’t think so. Did you steal your dad’s key again?” He asked with a giggle.  
“No, he told me to come and do inventory, I got a little bored.” he said guilty. “How was music class going?” he asked.  
“It’s going good, we are all composing a piece of our own this week. Mr. Edelstien is being nicer than usual.” Feliciano leaned against the shelf. “He thinks I went to do something for student council.”  
“So, we have a good 20 minutes before he expects you back in class?” Ludwig asked, raising an eyebrow. Feliciano blushed.  
“Just about.” He squeaked, Ludwig began kissing and nipping at his neck.  
“No one can get in.” He whispered. They started making out, Feliciano put his arms over Ludwig’s shoulder’s. Ludwig lifted Feliciano up, positioning him on one of the shelves and pressing their bodies together. He kissed him fiercely, his hands moved from caressing Feliciano’s waist to between his legs. “Ludwig!” Feliciano jumped up, he pushed away from Ludwig and went for the door.  
“I’m sorry, Feli!” Ludwig yelled, he grabbed Feliciano’s wrist.  
“Let me go!”Feliciano cried before storming out of the supply closet. Ludwig sighed, feeling ashamed of himself. When Feliciano got back to music class, he was still crying. He took the time to wipe his cheeks before entering the classroom. Everyone was packing up.  
“Feliciano’s crying.” Antonio noticed. Gilbert sighed.  
“He must have gotten into a fight with Ludwig again.” Gilbert stayed behind after everyone else left. He went into Mr. Edelstien’s office. “Mr.Edelstien. I was wondering if you needed any help with anything.” He asked. Mr. Edelstien looked up from his computer and smiled.  
“Yes. I’m sure we can find something for you to do. Close the door, and make sure to lock it.” He said getting up from his desk, he walked over towards Gilbert looking him up and down. “You’re sure you want to go through with this?” He asked.  
“Yup.” Gilbert replied quietly. The small office was incredibly quiet.  
“You know, I've always thought that you were going to be incredibly handsome. Just like your father.” Mr. Edelstien said, he ran a finger down Gilbert’s jawline.  
Gilbert couldn't help but smirk, “You think my father’s handsome?” Mr. Edelstien rolled his eyes, he stood closely in front of Gilbert looking intently upon him. Gilbert leaned forward, making the first advance. He kissed the older man, who took his head in his hands and lead him to the small couch in the office. The next few moments happened quickly and belligerently.  
Mr. Edelstien fastened his pants back up. Gilbert was sat on the floor in front of him, he wiped the residue from his mouth.  
“I’ll need a pass to Mr. Braginski’s class.” He said looking up to his teacher sitting on the couch.  
“Get off the floor.” Mr. Edelstien said, returning to his desk. He wrote his student a pass, and went back to working on his computer. Gilbert made the walk of shame out of the office, hoping that he wouldn't run into his father on the way to his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

Francis hurriedly went to class the next day running into Arthur.  
“Watch it Frog or i’ll-.” he stopped noticing Francis’s tired expression, “Francis what's bothering you chap”  
“Nothing for you to care about” Francis sighed, he had bags under his eyes.  
“You can tell me.” He smiled and grabbed his hand leading him to a vacant area. Arthur blushed a bit. Francis explained everything about what had happened.   
“Well it sounds your friend is headed down a wrong path I think you should have Mattie tell Gilbert the truth.”  
“Why can’t i do it?”  
“Because it’ll only hurt him more, i honestly don’t think it was right what Alfred did and I know we both like him but you agree with me. As for the teacher, I think Gilbert might be getting in way too deep just try talking to him.”  
Francis smiled and hugged him. “You know, sometimes like this I don’t hate you. Thank you”

Feli sat in class, he looked tired. He didn’t sleep the night before, instead he spent it crying on his brother's shoulder as he texted Ludwig it was over. His brother was happy of course, he always hated Ludwig for some reason. Ludwig felt awful wishing he could make it up to Feliciano, but who knows maybe time apart is what they need.   
“Stop thinking about that German bastard you don’t need him” Lovino smiled at his brother.  
“But you're so happy with Antonio…”  
“Toni is different he didn't try to push me. It’s for the best, And you know I'm always here for you brother.”  
Feli saw ludwig pass by and felt his heart skip a beat. Then he smiled,“You're right.”

Alfred waited for Kiku his face lighting up when he finally saw him.  
”Hey Keeks? wanna go to lunch?”  
“Alfred-san. I am your tutor and friend”  
“I know. I wanna thank you and treat you somewhere nice, I passed my test!”  
“Oh congrats Alfred-san!” He hugged him and immediately pushed away since he never hugged anybody. Alfred put an arm around Kiku and for once, Kiku didn't mind.  
“Gilbert! Gilbert!” Francis called, Gilbert turned and glared and went back to heading in the other direction. Francis grabbed his arm,   
“Why should I listen to you?! What have you done for me?!” Gilbert yelled.  
“Gil..” Francis was surprised at the way his best friend had been acting these past couple day.  
“Thats right playboy! Why are you against me having fun? Why do you keep protecting that little bitch boy Matthew! Who do you love this week? Are you possibly just protecting him because he’s your weekly crush?! God, you are such a playboy! You're nothing but a whore who thinks he knows everything! You crappy friend I hate-” He was cut off. Francis was full of anger and slapped him as tears formed in his eyes.   
“I am your best friend! How can you say those things, Gilbert?! Yes, I get flirty. But so what?! You wanna know the fucking truth?! Alfred texted you not Matthew and he's hurting knowing you slept with another person!” he said the last part out of anger and covered his mouth. Matthew had just happened to be passing by for long enough to hear everything. He dropped his bag crying hysterically.   
“...Mattie is that-” before Gil could finish, Mattie ran.


	9. Chapter 9

“Matthew, wait!” Gilbert screamed as he ran after him down the hall, pushing Francis away. Everyone else in the corridor was silent. Antonio walked up to Francis and put his hand on his shoulder. “I can’t believe this is all happening.” he sighed.   
“I didn’t mean to tell him like that, I just…and I can not believe I hit him. After everything he’s not going to want to be my friend anymore...” Francis stopped when Arthur interrupted him.   
“No, it’s not your fault. Obviously it would have been better for him to hear it from Matthew, but they are talking now so it’s all going to be fine. As long as he knows now.” Arthur walked with Francis and Antonio to lunch.   
“Matthew, what is going on?!” Gilbert asked, barely being able to catch his breath from chasing Matthew all the way to the football field across campus. Everyone else in the school was at lunch and it was strange how such an open area could offer them privacy.”What do you mean what’s going?! Gilbert, What’s going on with you? I’m not sure if you know this or not, but when you like someone, you’re not supposed to go around sleeping with the next desperate person you can get your hands on! And a teacher?! You’re going to get yourself hurt!” Matthew yelled, tears were still falling from his eyes but he choose to ignore them.   
“I got a text from you saying that it was over, I thought you hated me or that your brother had turned your feelings for me! I didn’t know it was a text from Alfred! That’s why I went and slept with Feliks after the party. How didn’t you know it was him who sent me the text?!” He asked.  
“I don’t know.I thought I had lost my phone at the party but I found it in the car a few days later. He must have deleted the text after sending it. Why did I see you and Mr.Edelstien Kissing the other day?” He asked, confused and worried. “You know that it’s illegal, Gilbert. And, he can seriously hurt you he has authority over you!” Gilbert wiped his face in frustration.  
“I don’t know! It started out as some harmless flirting to get out of detention and it just escalated. But I’ll stop it, it’s starting to creep me out anyways. I just, I was so devastated that I had lost you.”   
Mathew wiped his tears. He took a few moments to think over the course of events that had happened these few days. How was he supposed to deal with everything going on? It was a lot and it felt like hours that the two just stood there in silence. Finally, Matthew faced Gilbert, who looked paler than usual. “Gilbert, I still really like you. And I really do want to be with you.” Matthew walked up closer to him.  
Gilbert almost laughed with joy, he was sure that this situation was almost over and that the two of them could just be happy together. “I really like you, too. And I am so sorry about everything that has happened. I know that it was fucked up. Everything that I did was just because you were the first one who I didn’t feel like a total loser around. The way you looked at me, you made me feel like...I don’t know. I just, I think that I might love you, Matthew.” Gilbert could feel his body shaking, and his face was hot. Matthew swallowed hard and took a deep breath.   
“That’s what I was afraid of Gilbert. Because I love you too. But the thing is, I just don’t know if I can be with you. Not right away, I’m still not over everything that happened. I mean, I don’t blame you for this, but Feliks was one of my closest friends and you really do have to stop this affair with Mr.Edelstein. And, .... I just need some time, to think. We need to start all over again.” Matthew stroked Gil’s hair out of his face and kissed his cheek.  
Gilbert was devastated. He didn’t want to have to spend any more time apart from Matthew, but he knew that he was right. They needed to start over. “I agree with you, Mattie. I’m going to make this all up to you somehow.” He hugged the smaller boy tightly. “I know that you will be worth the wait.” Matthew laughed quietly, “Besides, I still have to take care of Alfred.”   
Back at the Cafeteria Antonio, Francis, and Arthur were talking about Gilbert’s situation with Mr.Edelstein.   
“Do you think we should report it to the principal?” Antonio whisperd.   
“Yeah, But it’s going to be so awkward. I mean, It’s Gil’s dad. And, it’s going to get Mr.Edelstein fired, and Gil could get into a lot of trouble too.” Francis said, he had been friends with Gilbert since Kindergarten and thought about how awkward it would be to tell the man who was practically his second father about this.   
“Another weird thing is that the Mr.Edelstein and Mr.Beilschmidt are friends, they have dinner at each others houses!” Arthur added, he was beginning to feel really creeped out by Mr.Edelstein by now.   
“Do you think that that means Mr.Edelstein sees Gil at his house? That’s really creepy.” Antonio said, all three of them made faces of disgust.   
“What’s really creepy?” Gilbert asked. He had returned from his talk with Matthew.   
“Gilbert! I am so sorry about hitting you.” Francis moved over, making room for him at the table. Antonio and Arthur immediately felt how awkward this was going to be.   
“It’s okay, Francis. I’m really sorry about all of those things that I said to you. But, I’m glad you hit me I deserved it.” Gilbert sat down comfortably, his friends made him feel at ease.   
“Did you and Matthew figure everything out?” Antonio asked, He kept his eyes on his food.  
“Yeah, we’re going to take it slow. There are a lot of things that need to get...cleared up first.” Gil said. He looked at Antonio.   
“What’s really creepy?” He asked, curious of their previous conversation. The boys grew quiet for a moment before Arthur spoke up.   
“Gilbert, there are a few us us on campus who know that you might be... getting into some trouble with a certain music teacher.” He said, Antonio and Francis were silent, not sure of how Gilbert would act.   
“They’re just rumors.” Gilbert tried to brush it off as false, hoping that everyone would just forget about it. He wanted to make this whole thing go away.  
Francis added in, ”Gilbert, you and I both know that isn’t true, In fact, Alfred and Matthew saw you the other day! If you want to get back together with Matthew you’re going to have to put an end to it.”  
Gilbert felt uncomfortable. “I will. I am trying to get my shit together. I’m going to see him after school and I’ll put an end to it. It’s starting to get out of hand anyways, you guys are right.” He said. He looked up at his friends, who were all relieved.


	10. Chapter 10

The school day finally had come to an end, and all students either hurried home or headed to their extracurricular activities. Feliciano braced himself before entering the student council meeting, it was going to be the first time the two of them would talk since the break up.  
“Kiku is busy tutoring Alfred, so we’re going to be running the meeting alone today.” Ludwig handed Feli a folder and had a seat at the table, “Let’s just get this over with.” Ludwig had been devastated by their separation.  
“Oh. Okay, is Alfred doing bad in math?” He asked, trying to make conversation. There was a tense atmosphere in the room. “Ja, he is getting better but he needs to make sure he turns in all of his homework since we have a big game on Friday.” Ludwig replied, he read over his file and then changed the subject wanting to get down to business. “So, homecoming is coming up and we need to figure out the budget.We only have enough to either have a dance, or a parade. What do you think?”   
Feliciano sat down and looked over his own file. “Well, last year the parade didn’t go over so well. I think a dance would be more fun for everyone.” He was happy to actually be of help to Ludwig, usually his opinions went ignored when Kiku was around. “Besides, a dance would bring us all together, oh and we can host a vote for homecoming royalty!” Feliciano was getting excited about this. Ludwig wrote a few things out, making sure not to look up at Feliciano. “Okay. Sounds good. I’ll have to look everything over with Kiku, but I think that's enough for today.” He finished up, gathering his things to leave. “I have football practice in an hour, thanks for the help.” He said as he walked out the door. Feliciano let out a groan.  
Francis and Arthur had decided to hang out together after school. They were in the kitchen of Francis’ house trying to make some dinner together. “Francis, I think you should let me do more than just stir this bowl of water. I don’t even get why you're making me do this.” Arthur asked. Francis knew how bad Arthur was at cooking so he gave him a false task to do. Francis’ parents weren't home, so they had the house to themselves. “Just keep stirring, mon chaton.” Francis said as he finished up their meal of grilled sandwiches and potatoes. He was for once enjoying the time that they were spending together. After their meal was cooked they brought their food to the living room and began the movie.   
“I can’t believe you're making me watch a chick flick. It's so bloody expected of you.” Arthur complained, he took a bite of his meal that Francis had cooked and was in heaven, “Jesus Christ, mate. This is delicious.” Francis smirked. “Just watch the movie.”  
In Journalism, Matthew sat with Toris and Feliks editing the newest edition of the school newspaper. Feliks spoke incessantly about his new fall wardrobe while Toris and Matthew pretended to listen. This went on until Toris had to go to football practice, leaving Matthew and Feliks alone. “So I've heard that Gilbert said he's going to change so that you two can get together.” Feliks said, starting to show his claws. “Yeah, you know at the party...the reason my brother beat him up was because of me. I'm the guy that he was hung up about. I'm really sorry, Fe. I know I should have told you. I didn't actually think we were going to be working things out, so I didn't want you to feel bad about your crazy party night. “ Matthew explained. Feliks smacked his lips. “Well, I feel pretty damn bad about it now. Bro, I don’t want our friendship to be like totally awkward you know?”  
“Yeah, I know. It won’t be. It’s only awkward if we make it awkward, right? Let’s just put it behind us. Besides, you didn’t know that I was even interested in him.” Matthew said. The two were becoming better friends, despite all the drama.  
Once 5:30 came around, football practice was well over. Alfred was in the locker room with his best friend Toris. They had already gotten dressed and waited for Ludwig.   
“Hey, Alfred. I heard about what you did.” Toris said shyly.   
“Everyone has, by now. It’s going around pretty fast, I know a lot of people have been upset by it..” He replied. They sat on the bench facing each other. Alfred wrapped a towel around Toris’ hair.   
“Well, I don’t think it was the right thing to do. But I understand why you did it, you were just trying to protect Matthew. You know, he’s going to forgive you. It’s just going to take him some time. And Gilbert probably hate your guts.” Toris laughed. He took the towel off his head.  
“Thanks, Bro. You’re one of the few people that I consider one of my closest friends. But you’re right about Gilbert, though. He looks at me like he’s going to kill me every time I see him.” Alfred said, just shrugging his shoulders.  
“Just beat his ass again.” Ludwig said, he had finally come out of the bathroom. The three of them cracked up. 

The next day at school, Gilbert rode with his dad so he could get there early. He waited for his father to get settled into his office before sneaking off to the music room. It was time to break things off with Mr. Edelstein. He always knew that Mr. Edelstein was into guys when he would come over for dinner with his father at their house. He even caught the creep looking at him in a way when his father was not around. So, when Gilbert started this affair to get himself out of detention he knew it would work. It was fun and reckless at first, two things that Gilbert loved. But, after a while it started to get a little out of hand. He closed the door to the music room behind him. “Hello?” It was completely empty, Gilbert was nervous and unsure of how Mr. Edelstein would react to this. “Gilbert, is that you? What are you doing here so early?” Mr. Edelstein called out from his office. Gilbert entered and locked the door to the office as well. “I came in early with my dad today.” He explained, standing awkwardly in front of the desk. “Well, that’s nice. Why are you hovering over me like this? Have a seat, is everything alright?” He asked, adjusting his glasses. He eyed Gilbert suspiciously. “Yeah. Everything’s great. Uhm, or at least I think.” Gilbert didn’t know why, but he was starting to panic. “Uh-huh.”Mr. Edelstein looked at Gilbert closer. “Did you tell someone?”  
“No! Don’t worry. It’s nothing like that. I just wanted to talk to you about something.” He said, taking a deep breath. Mr. Edelstein shook his head, waiting for an explanation. “Okay. I know that we’ve been ...having fun? But, I don't really think that we should continue to do this anymore. It’s just that I can’t be doing this, I ...my father would really be ...upset if he found out, and you know I can’t. And I am going to be good now, you know? I need to clean up because I have a ...boyfriend kinda. I’m also not comfortable anymore with our relationship. I mean you go to my house, and you’re friends with my dad! You’re way too old for me, and I can’t do this anymore.” Gilbert struggled to relay the speech that he had prepared in his mind that night before. Mr. Edelstien was quiet for a moment. “That's it?” He asked, in a slightly stern tone.   
“What?” Gilbert breathed. He felt his face become hot. He didn’t know what it was about Mr. Edelstein that was starting to freak him out. “Let me get this straight. You come in here all strung up and worried, and then you tell me that you want to break off our ...agreement? You know that with one more slip up, I can ruin you forever? I’ll just head on over to the front office and turn in this sexual harassment charge. And with all the detention slips I have written up for you you’ll get expelled, and that’s not even close to as bad as what would happen if you’re father found out. Can you imagine? As you said, I’m his friend. Don’t you know how disappointed he’d be in you? Haven’t you tormented your poor father enough? You don’t know how many times he’s called me and complained about how horrible your behavior is, or how bad your grades are? No, you don’t because you’re too busy getting yourself into messes like this to notice. You are willing to mess up your whole life, and for what? Your father’s disappointment and the fact that you “kinda” have a boyfriend?” He leaned back in his chair and smiled at Gilbert, who was looking down into his hands trying to contain himself. He wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of this guy, but that would certainly make matters worse. “What do I have to do to make this stop? I don’t want my dad to find out, that’s the last thing that I want. Can we come up with some other agreement?” He asked, feeling helpless. “We can talk about after we lay on the couch for a while. The bell rings in 30 minutes. Take off your clothes.” Mr.Edelstein stood up from behind his desk, Gilbert could see that he was already hard. “You’re a sick fuck, you know that? You like seeing me vulnerable and at your mercy!” He cried, yet he did as he was told. He was going to need help if he wanted to get out of this situation, Mr. Edelstein was starting to get hostile.


End file.
